Blood Thirsty
by CrimsonQueen1102
Summary: Dark Bella:Vampires with fangs: blood, gore and romance. You won't be disappointed. I'm just really bad at summaries lol. Also i have good grammar, take a look.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It was dark, cold and rainy, but it wasn't a surprise for Forks Washington. I needed to feed, that much was certain, but I didn't want your run of the mill drunkard stumbling his way out of last call. No, I wanted to taste innocence tonight. And what better place to look than around the university campus. I could feel myself harden just thinking about catching a shy, cute little bookworm making her way back to her dorm from a night of studying. I would charm her back to her place, tease her until she begged for me to take her, and snuff out that bright eager light from her eyes.

It wouldn't be that hard, after all I was designed to be appealing to my pray. I'm tall, about 6'3", pale with a lifters body. I have messy mahogany locks that women love to run their hands through and a deep voice that sends tingles down the spine. To sum it up, I'm a hot motherfucker but what vampire isn't? To answer your questions: No, I don't sparkle in the sun like some pussy, and yes, I have fangs like a real man. I'm over 200 years old, but to any unsuspecting human, I don't look a day over 25.

The burn in my throat took precedence over my desire to have my fun. It was now 3 a.m. I had waited too long and now my patience to find my precious bookworm was wearing thin. Just as I was about to say fuck it and raid the local bar, a delicious scent flooded my nostrils. It smelled of cherry blossoms and sex. My head snapped in its direction only to find a hooded figure of a female. I couldn't make out any features due to the baggy sweatshirt she wore and the hood covering her head, but she looked to be about 5'5"-5'6". She was walking slowly across campus, and looked to be headed down a deserted alley for a short cut, _perfect._

I swiftly followed, making sure my footsteps made no sound and kept back a good distance. Just as I was about to enter the alley, I saw that I wasn't the only one pursuing the sweet smelling vixen. A man, too old to be hanging around a college campus, turned down the alley just as the hooded figure passed him. Though my throat was burning for relief, I wanted to see how this would play out. Either I would save the hooded figure and she would invite me back to her place to thank me, and I would have my relief or I would kill two birds with one stone. Either way I win. I scaled the side of the building to get an aerial view of the scene.

I could tell this was not his first time following a woman into a dark alley; his footsteps were too calculated and silent. But he made a mistake, he accidentally kicked a can and alerted his prey of impending danger. He stopped in his tracks, expecting his prey to run, but oddly enough she stopped as well. _Strange. _Was she frozen in fear? I honed my ears in on her heartbeat; it was as if she was at home watching television on the couch. Before I could try to assess the situation further, the man took his chance, he sprinted towards the girl and slammed her against the brick wall. _I guess this is my cue to swoop in_. Just as I was about to step down from a 10 story drop, the girl flipped her attacker and was now standing over him. _What the fuck? "_What the fuck!?" The guy yelled. We were on the same page. He got to his feet and tried again. As soon as he lunged to punch her, she blocked it and skillfully pulled a knife from her pocket and slashed his throat clean open. To say I was shocked was a damn understatement.

But it didn't stop there, she stood there and _watched _as he clawed at his throat and bled out. Then she pulled down her hood and my breath caught in my throat, _gorgeous. _She had plump pink lips, wavy blond hair that barely touched her shoulders, and the oddest, most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen - dark orange with specs of hazel - all in a heart shaped face. I stood there frozen. As the creep lay at her feet, dead as a doornail at this point, the vixen bent over him, plunged 2 fingers into the gash on his neck, examined the color, and took a slow deep lick of her fingers before covering her head with the hoodie and boredly walking away. _Fuck! I was hard again._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

When my shock had finally passed, my blood lust was completely forgotten and replaced by curiosity. What is this beautiful creature? The beating heart eliminated the theory that she was one of my kind. But, the last time I checked, humans didn't like to [appreciate the] taste [of] blood. Before I knew what was happening, I started to follow her. I needed to know what she would do next. She kept up the annoyingly slow pace and, much to my disdain, she kept her hood in place. If I had to deal with her walking so fucking slow I needed to see her face. And as if she had heard me, she removed the hood as she entered what I was sure was her dorm room. After walking up three flights of stairs, she finally made it to her room. It was nothing special. There were two bedrooms and a simple kitchen and living room. Her room was nothing spectacular either; I half expected a satan altar and an inverted cross. Though I had found nothing out of the ordinary, my curiosity was still raging. I was suddenly taken out of my musing by the sound of violins. She had gotten rid of the baggy sweatshirt and was now only in a blood red bra and panty set. _ Damn, how long was I lost in my thoughts? _It was as if she knew I was watching and wanted me to fucking suffer. She was pale and had the slimmest waist I had ever seen and a nice round ass that was set in curvy hips. Her breasts were a perfect B cup bordering on a C. I looked down at my hands and just knew they would fit perfectly. She had a leg sleeve that consisted of barbed wired that was meant to resemble a vine. It was covered in crimson cherry blossoms. She slowly started to sway to the music, which I came to identify as "Ghost Song" by Max Ablitzer. It was a haunting sight, dark and bloody and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She started massaging her breasts and threw her head back in ecstacy. _Mine._ I would have her. I actually felt sorry for her. I would drain her dry, take her from this world, and I couldn't wait. I would be the last man to touch her, the last thing she saw, and it would be glorious. Abruptly she shut off the music and gave a huge yawn. I felt saddened that the show was over, but relieved that the object of my obsession was calling it a night. I still needed to feed and plan out my next move. I dashed for the local bar, and from there a plan was set in motion.

My plans for my little vixen were anything but pure, but I wanted to play a little. I wanted to know how she ticked, how she became what she is, better yet what the hell she was. I wanted to satisfy my curiosity and get her out of my fucking mind, so I could drain her and also satisfy my hunger.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

It's been three days since witnessing my little vixen in action and I have done nothing but follow her around like some dog. I was waiting, wanting to see something bloody happen again, but it didn't. If I hadn't seen her in action, I would believe she was just a run-of-the-mill college student. So why was I still following her? Because everything she did intrigued me: the way she brushed her teeth, the way she wore the most baggy, ugly clothes - though we both knew she had a fuck hot body - even the way she chewed made me stare unblinking. I needed to stop being a pussy and approach her, but not tonight. I wanted to make sure I was well fed before being in close proximity to her. Besides, I had plans with a buddy of mine to check out the new S&M bar that just opened. He always said the freaks tasted better; I guess tonight I would find out.

As I looked at myself in the mirror, I tried to get the vixen out of my head. Tonight was about fun and there was nothing fun about fantasizing about someone you've never met, fuck that shit. I was going to feed on a dominatrix with a leather fetish tonight, my obsession could wait until tomorrow. Tonight I was wearing a solid black Under Armour shirt that hugged every muscle I had and a pair of matching black pants. I didn't need to do a lot to attract my prey, they were instinctively drawn to me. I took one last look in the mirror and made my way out of my apartment to my 2018 jet black Jeep Wrangler that was parked out front. When I got to the club Jasper was waiting out front. "Hey man! You ready for this? It's gonna get wild!" Jasper was always one to be dramatic. He loved this place simply because it was mostly filled with fang bangers, AKA humans who loved to get fucked by vampires in exchange for giving some blood. It's not my style. I don't like to fuck my food, they're too weak. One wrong thrust and they're bleeding out, no fucking thanks. I simply loved the kill. Jasper has always been soft; he has never liked killing his meals.

We've been here for 30 minutes, and I'm already bored, but Jasper was covered in women. I couldn't even see his face. He was sitting on a leather couch head thrown back with a tall blonde sucking on his face, a chubby redhead sucking his neck, and a petite brunette leaning over sucking his cock through his zipper. Half- naked women were everywhere, and all I could think about was my little vixen. I wonder what she's up to? I needed to get a fucking grip. Just as I was about to leave Jasper to his vices, I caught her scent, and my throat erupted like lava. My eyes sought her out with a panic, until they rested on a sight that made my knees almost give the fuck out. _Sweet Jesus, _it seemed that red was her favorite color, and she looked damn good in it. She wore a crimson velvet spaghetti strap dress that hugged her hourglass figure to perfection and stopped right under her luscious ass. I took a chance to look at her face and noticed that she was as bored as I was. She approached the bar and ordered a Bloody Mary as soon as she sat down, though many people were waiting. Before I knew what was happening my feet were moving in her direction. I didn't know what I was going to say, but I would deal with that later; I just needed to be near her. Whatever reservations I had about my fixation, they went out the window as soon as I caught her scent. I was coming up behind her when I was intercepted once again, this time by a tall, curvy blonde with long hair. "Bella, what the fuck are we doing here? I don't know how I let you drag me to these disgusting places. I feel like I'll get an STD just by touching something in here." So the vixen's name was Bella, how fitting. _Bella, bellllla, belalalalala,_ I couldn't stop playing with it in my mind. "Rosalie, calm your lady tits, I just wanted to check it out. You volunteered to come, remember?" This was the first time I had heard her voice, and I immediately wanted to hear it again. The leggy blonde rolled her eyes but didn't say another word. Bella turned around and started scanning the room, keeping the bored look on her face. I myself started looking around and noticed **again** I was not the only one entranced by Bella. I even saw a couple of assholes lick their lips. The only thing keeping them at bay was the big "fuck off" written across her forehead. Lucky for me, I don't scare off that easily. I put on my best panty-dropping smile and made my move. I made sure to approach as soon as I entered her field of vision. Her eyes landed on me, but she didn't look impressed. _What? _"Can I buy you a drink gorgeous? I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you all night?" _Smooth._ "Fuck off," was her reply. _Fuck off? Fuuuuck off? Fuuuuuck offfff? _I had to make sure I heard right. Maybe she had a slip of the tongue. Maybe her English wasn't that great and she actually meant, "Please take me home you handsome bitch." I couldn't wrap my head around it. Before I could reply she was headed in the direction of the exit.

I could not believe this bullshit. I had obsessed over this woman for three whole days and I get a "fuck off"? I marched after her. She owed me something. She didn't know it, but she did. When I made it outside, I followed her scent around the corner which lead to the alley between the club and the adjacent building. I had a sudden feeling of deja vu. I shook it off and approached her. She was lazily leaning against a brick wall smoking a cigarette. I slowly approached her, my anger slowly starting to fade. As soon as I got close to her, I opened my mouth to speak when I was suddenly cut off. She had somehow moved me to where I was pressed up against her, the wall to my back. We stayed like that, her head tilted up, her eyes boring into mine. I was almost a foot taller than her and had about 120 pounds on her. _How the fuck did she move me? _Before I had a chance to ask, her lips were on mine, and I was in heaven. They were warm, soft, and hungry. After my shock wore off I threaded my hands in her hair and pulled her even closer. Her scent, her body, her touch, they were all giving me a high I had never experienced. I was brought out of my musing when I felt her little hands taking down my zipper, I never fucked my food, it was my golden rule. I reached my hand down to stop her, but she had already found the promise land. _Rules be damned. _Her expert hands were roughly stroking my cock from root to tip. I had to take a break from her mouth to throw my head back. _Fuuuuuuuck. _She took breaks in between stroking my cock to tease my head with her thumb. _Yeeeeeesss. _When I opened my eyes both of our positions had once again changed. Whether it was of my doing or hers, I didn't really care. She had taken my place with her back against the wall. I started to ravish her neck and palm her breasts as she continued her assault on my dick. I felt her jump and wrap her legs around me, which allowed me to finally get a chance to cup the ass I've been thinking about for the past three days. I started grinding her against the hard brick wall. I didn't give a fuck if I was too rough, she wanted this. I sucked in a harsh breath and gave the loudest moan I've ever given in my life. My beautiful vixen lifted herself and sheathed me completely inside her. _Fuuuuuuck yesssssssss. _She burned me alive in the most delicious way. Her pussy gripped me like a vice. _Jesus. _I decided I needed to stop being a pussy and do some of the work. I slowly started moving in and out of her, so she could get used to my girth, all 10 inches of it. I buried my hands in her soft hair and locked my hands in, as I devoured her neck. I felt her tighten around be, I knew she was getting close, shit so was I, but something in me screamed to stop. I took a chance to look up at her face and our eyes locked. Right when I was about to kiss her luscious lips again, she said something that stopped every movement in my body. Kill me.

More to come!

please please review!


End file.
